Naruto vs Kyuubi
by FosterHolland
Summary: this is about naruto..........
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto vs Kyuubi

Chapter 1

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO NIRII-CHAN FOR THE REVIEW ON MY OTHER STORIES!**

Birds are singing the sun is rising. It is very peaceful in the leaf village. "Ring Ring Ring!" The alarm clock goes off. "What the heck! Why is my alarm clock going off at 3:00 A.M.?!?" Naruto said. "Well well I see you are finaly up." A voice from the darkness of Naruto's room said. "What....Who are you?" I am no one other than................ Rock Lee! The best hard working ninja ever!" Rock Lee says while leaping onto Naruto's bed.

"O my gosh..." "How in the heck did you get in here I lock all the windows and doors and i even put 3 bolted locks on there." Naruto said in one of those anime twitches. "Ha! it is simple....................." Rock Lee goes on for about an hour before Naruto said. "Shut youre giant mouth!" "Well anyway Naruto were going to train!" Rock Lee had said. "At 4:00 in the morning..... seriously?" Is this guy crazy or something? Naruto thought to himself.

-NVK-

"Are you ready for the next 500 laps Naruto?" Rock Lee says. "Can't... Can't breathe.... gonna die!" Naruto said completely out of breathe. "Ok Naruto we don't have to if youve had enough. Rock Lee says sadly. "But I do have a surprise for you... Gaara is gonna teach you a new jutsu!" Rock Lee exclaimed. "O.. Ok!" Naruto said with a face full of joy.

"Yeah Next week!" Rock Lee says. "What do you mean... Next... Week?" Naruto said in a you got me all worked up for no reason tone. "Uh I am sorry Gaara is taking well.... a scenic route." "Ok watever!!!!" Naruto yells.

-NVK-

"Ok Gaara I am ready! teach me this new jutsu Bushy Brow told me about!" "Ok kid settle down." "Before I kill you!" Gaara said jokingly. "You are gonna learn a jutsu called playing possum jutsu!" Gaara says. They work on it for the next two days but Naruto can't seem to grasp it.

-NVK-

A week later......... "Here I go!" Naruto exclaims. "Ahh!" "I think it's working!" Naruto says. "BOOOM!!!!!!!!!" A big exposion takes place. "AAAHH!" The Kyuubi yells. "Oh my gosh! That thing is tremendous!" Gaara says. Rock Lee is knocked unconsious. A big flash of light occurs and two forms a fox in a red glow and a boy whith spikey hair and has blonde hair in what seems to be a orange jumpsuit...........

**A/N:*Hey i kow this wasnt as good as you propbably wanted but the next chapter that i just wrote should be longer, and better grammar, and i have no -NVK- in it plz read it and review it i felt like i did better on the next chapter than this one. Hey this is F.H.*ITUGHT I DID PRETTY GOOD. BUT TELL ME HOW I DID SO I CAN KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO POST THE SECOND CHAPTER AND SO ON...... PLZ REVIEW. P.S. A.U. (MY PARTNER IN WRITING AND FRIEND IN LIFE DID NOT HELP AT ALL I OWN THIS STORY) PLZ DO NOT FLAME. THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto vs. Kyuubi.

Chapter 2.

Hey I am sorry about all the grammatical errors hopefully there are not as many on this chapter.

The two forms stood there in the glow of the light not moving an inch. Gaara had just watched in amazement of what he had just seen. For a minute Gaara couldn't believe his eyes. Then one form moved. "Ha!" "I've finally got my body back I don't have to worry about that runt Naruto getting killed anymore. I can just cause havoc all over the world. The demon stated in an uncomforting tone. The form in the light had moved after what seemed to be frozen still. "I can't… I won't let you do that!" "I am going to be hokage someday and I just can't let you cause the destruction of other lands and especially the Leaf village!" Naruto said in a shaky voice. "Well you don't have to give me permission I will do what I want do you think you can really defeat me by yourself with no power… HUH? You're just a little runt that the stupid 4th hokage sealed me inside you! You will be my first victim to destroy!" The Kyuubi had said in a frightening voice. "I love my village and I won't be able to become hokage if you destroy so I will fight even if I die trying!" Naruto said with the bravest voice he had ever used. Naruto threw punch at the mighty demon with missed and the demon quickly reacted with a blow to the face that could've caused major injuries or even death. "Ha can't you do better than that boy? You'll surly die if you keep coming at me like that but it doesn't matter to me if you die!" The demon says.

"O gosh, this going to end badly maybe I should help out Naruto he can't die he is my friend!" Gaara says in an uncertain voice. Naruto charges once again this time with 3 shadow clones to his aid. "Ah! Ninja centerfold!" All three of the doppelgangers said at once. "Ah! You fool; you really think you can get me with that silly old move!" The demon says in an embarrassed tone. "Ha. Take this!" Naruto is struck by a giant flow of red chakra. "Ouch! That hurt! I will kill you or at least stop you!" Naruto once again comes at the demon with full power and the rasengan. "Yahhhh!" The jutsu made contact making the demon go flying through the air and hit a couple of rocks. "Ahh!" "How dare you hit me like that you really do want to die don't you runt?!?!?" The demon says in a very annoyed tone of voice. "Yeah, come and get me." "Kill me, go ahead!" Naruto says. "I will now die!" The demon charges at Naruto with the demonic rasengan. "Yah! Die!" The demon says in a very angry and aggressive tone. The attack didn't miss Naruto by much. "Whoa. I better watch out before I really do die." Naruto says. "Gaara I could use your help, sitting there doing nothing isn't going to help me defeat this guy!" Naruto says in an inpatient voice. "Oh, right sorry Naruto!" Gaara joins in the battle. "I don't think I will be able to defeat this guy in my normal form, so I will have to use the Shukaku!" Gaara says. "Gaara, are you sure, do you remember what happened last time you tried that at the chunin exams?" Naruto says in a scared voice. "Yeah, but what do think I've been doing since then…. Nothing?" "I've been training with the Shukaku; he knows who our allies are now." "He won't harm you in any way." Gaara says in a reassuring tone. "Ok, hopefully your right well go ahead and do the jutsu than." Naruto says in a still uncertain voice. "Playing Possum jutsu!" The jutsu takes time so Naruto holds off the Kyuubi in the meantime. "All set to go now!" Gaara screams. He changes form and Naruto and the Shukaku/Gaara fight the Kyuubi. "Sand Shuriken!" The Shukaku screams. "Ha, you are worst than Naruto over here!" "Shut your mouth!" Naruto screamed aloud. They fought all day going back in forth with the basic jutsu like shadow clone jutsu, sand shuriken, and the other basic jutsu, until Naruto had a very clever idea. "Hey Gaara, I have an idea." Naruto said. "What is it?" Gaara said. "First go back to normal form." Naruto said while panting from being so tired from the fight. The Kyuubi was also tired and couldn't bare many more strong attacks, but he didn't show it at all while they were battling. "Ok Naruto I am in normal form, what do you want me to do?" Gaara said. "Combine your sand with my rasengan to make it rock hard so that way we can send the Kyuubi flying and possibly kill him." Naruto said. "Ok, here we go!" Gaara combines his sand with Naruto's rasengan and it turns rock hard and even stronger than the regular rasengan. "Now, I'm going to attack cover me with your sand shield if he throws a punch or something." Naruto said. "Ok, got it." Gaara said. Naruto rushes at the Kyuubi with full force, and Gaara protects him from various attacks from the Kyuubi. "Ha, I almost got you! RA-SEN-GAN!" The attack hit dead on; the Kyuubi goes flying hitting several trees, rocks, and finally hits the ground with a bang! He is barely alive. "Ah. That was a lot of work! Let's go see the result!" They both said simultaneously. "He's almost dead; do you want me to finish him Naruto?" Gaara asked. "No I think we should seal back inside of me so I can learn to control his power." Naruto said wisely. "Ok." Gaara said. They sealed the Kyuubi back up inside Naruto and then go over to Rock Lee to see how he is doing. "Hey Rock, are you ok?" Naruto asked. Rock Lee barely conscious says "I'm ready to fight, who wants it come and get it!" Rock Lee says as if he was drunk. "Ok, I think it's time to go home." Naruto says. "Ok let's go." They walk off into the distance with arms around each other until they disappear from site.

A/N: Hey this is F.H. I tried to do better with this story than the first chapter. Please REVIEW! Thx o and I am still the only author for this story! Again review plz. Bye,ttyl, peace out!


	3. blah

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Naruto vs. Kyuubi

Chapter 3

It had been awhile since Naruto had fought the Kyuubi, and everything was peaceful since the

fight even the today was peaceful, or so they thought. *YAWN!* Naruto is waking up early at 6:00 A.M.

"Boy, last night was really tiring! I've never trained that hard in my life, Sensei must've been proud."

"Yeah, your right." A voice said from the floor of Naruto's bedroom.

"Who, the heck is it now, I've had people come in my house for some weird reason all week!"

"I am your soul." The voice said.

"Well soul could you leave me alone for like 2 hours, I'm really tired from yesterday."

"You fool it's me Sasuke!"

"O……"

"Yeah, I came here to get you!"

"What could you possibly need?"

"Well, just come with me to the training ground!"

"Uh, Sasuke you're even more annoying than me!"

"I know I am proud!"

"Well let's go."

-NANB-

"Phew, that took all my breath." Naruto said.

"Oh, you're fine!" Kakashi says.

"So, what did you guys need?" Naruto say's

"Ah!" Naruto gets hit knocking him out.

One hour later. "Ow, what happened, why in the heck am I tied to a flipping pole?!?!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry you have to witness what we are about to do to you."

Naruto sees Iruka, Sakura, granny tsunade, and the ramen cook/owner all hanging from a rope.

"What are you going to do to them?" Naruto says in a fearful tone.

"Well, if you really want to know we are going to……………….." Kakashi says.

"O my gosh!!!!! Is that even legal? You hob knocker!"

"What did you just call me?" Kakashi says.

"I called you a hob knocker!"

"You know what!.................................."

The ropes drop and the people fall into a ditch that has swords sticking up so that it will kill.

Sakura, Iruka, tsunade, and the ramen shop/cook all died.

Kakashi releases Naruto so he can see all the dead bodies of his loved ones.

Once Naruto sees the bodies he starts crying but suddenly a tail starts to emerge and a red aura forms around his body.

"RAWR!" Naruto lunges for Kakashi's head to decapitate him.

Kakashi quickly dodges so the attack misses.

"Naruto stop! The leaf village ordered us to do this to you so they could use you in an upcoming Great Ninja War!"(Hope Naruto falls for it!) Sasuke said while getting in between Kakashi and Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and picked him up with his hands in Naruto's left hand and legs in Naruto's right hand.

Naruto suddenly pulled Sasuke in two different directions splitting him in half thus killing him.

"I would kill you next, but I have some business with the leaf village." The Kyuubi says after taking complete control of Naruto's body.

Naruto/Kyuubi runs off toward the leaf village.

"It's safe now." Kakashi says to what appears to be a bush.

"Thank you, you have been very helpful so I guess I will bring one of your past friends back. Arise Obito!"

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru."

"It's too bad Sasuke died I had 'special' plans for him." Orochimaru says in a wicked voice.

"You are going to bring him back aren't you?" Kakashi says.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Orochimaru said in a surprisingly sarcastic tone.

"Well, go make sure Naruto is doing his job. Sasuke is a good liar, he saved your butt be thankful."

"Ok sir!" Kakashi disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Haha, little does he know I will be killing him after the village and Naruto have been destroyed."

"R.I.P. Konaha!" Orochimaru says. _**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N: THIS IS F.H. AUTHOR OF OTHER STORIES SUCH AS NARUTO:MISSION PROTECT THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE AND CO-AUTHOR OF NARUTO:A NEW BEGINING AND MORE. THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW. TTYL.**_


End file.
